No More SciFi Movies Before Bed
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Rachel knew watching Aeon Flux right before bed probably wasn't the best idea but it was hard to say no to Noah. Hard to say no in her dreams as well.  Slight M rated Puckleberry one-shot based on a dream I had after watching Aeon Flux. Enjoy!


**a/n: Hello! I watched the movie **_**Aeon Flux**_** a while back and somehow, my brain managed to turn it into a Smuckleberry dream that night. I woke up the next morning and thought that it was so odd that I had to write it down. Once I wrote out the dream, I decided that it'd be a weird little fic idea so this is the product of **_**Aeon Flux**_**, Puckleberry, and possibly a little melatonin. I realize that not everyone will have seen the film so I tried to keep the references to a minimum while still bringing my dream to life as it played out in my head. Hope it worked! Anyway, I don't own Glee or the film, just some melatonin and vivid imagination! Please review! I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Rachel adjusted the cloth across her breasts and quickly pulled her hood up. A glance at the clock told her she had plenty of time but being early would show them how she understood the gravity of the task they had bestowed upon her. They had been chosen for this. Out of Bregna's entire population, this honor had been given to them alone. She took it seriously.<p>

The door whispered shut as she stepped outside. The medical pavilion was just on the other side of the city, not too far of a walk. Her husband would be there waiting for her and her heart leapt at the thought. Immediately, her nerves were abated and she set out on her way.

As her eyes adjusted to the stark white of the waiting room, Rachel looked for him. Where was he? Surely the doctor wouldn't have taken him back before her. After all, they'd been chosen together and she didn't intend to have that changed.

"You carry your tension in your shoulders," a smooth voice sounded behind her. "Have I told you that before?" In one easy turn, Rachel found herself in his arms, a smile playing on his lips just before he dragged them across her jaw.

"Many times, Noah, many times," she answered. He took her shoulders in his hands and looked her over, his brow furrowing slightly.

"You were worried." Though it wasn't a question, Rachel nodded in affirmation.

"The step we take today is huge. Nerves are understandable, are they not? Thinking of your face is all that has kept me calm and when I didn't see you immediately, I grew anxious." Noah's lips parted a fraction but instead of saying anything, he gently pressed them to her forehead in comfort. No sooner had his strong arms enveloped her than her nerves were once more dissipated.

"Puckerman," came a voice from the speaker above their heads, "the Chairman will see you now." Rachel took a deep breath as she felt Noah's hand curve around her own. A simple look into each other's eyes and they knew.

It was time.

"So you see, there are certain precautions that we must take. The child of your union will be the first since the end of the cloning processes. We would rather take as few risks as possible."

Rachel nodded her head to show that she understood the Chairman but from the corner of her vision, she could see Noah's grip tighten on his chair.

"Wait a second," Noah bit out, "we were chosen as the couple to officiate the end of your cloning yet you're saying that you're going to use the same process to impregnate my wife. Why was this kept from us?" The dark haired man sitting behind the desk, Chairman Goodchild, gave them both a sympathetic look.

"Mr. Puckerman, considering the advances we've made, en vitro fertilization is the easiest and most infallible way to ensure a pregnancy. I understand that you might be upset with us for our omission in the plan but it doesn't change anything. You and your wife have demonstrated the strength and unity that we need the citizens of Bregna to emulate in the future. Your child will represent that same strength and unity. But as I said before, we must do everything we can to ensure that the child does in fact come to fruition."

Rachel quickly took Noah's hand and waited for him to look at her. When his eyes met hers, she nodded softly and felt the tension leave his body. "My husband and I understand Chairman. When will the processes begin?"

"Immediately," the man answered, "we already have both of your samples so all that's left is to implant the embryo." He paused and fixed them with a look of concern. "This will change our civilization as we know it. Are you both ready?" His tone was serious but both Rachel and Noah nodded their heads.

"We're ready," the couple replied.

The procedure didn't take long at all and soon Rachel heard a knock on the examination room door. She sat up in the swinging white patient's chair and looked towards the door the obstetrician had exited through earlier.

"Come in." When the door slid open to reveal Noah standing there, she smiled. "It's done. They've scheduled another appointment in a month to ensure that the embryo took and I get pregnant but according to the doctor, we shouldn't have too much to worry about."

She watched as Noah stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. There was a look in his eyes, like a cautioned happiness, that made her take a deep breath. Suddenly, his feet carried him across the pristine white floor until he stood in front of her. His hands lingered on the strong cords hanging from the ceiling that kept her chair suspended in the air. When he tugged on them, she moved towards him and then back again. Noah repeated the gesture but held them the second time, keeping her in place and at eye-level.

"Let's reduce the worry then." His voice seemed to melt into her ears, pull at the nerve endings in her brain, and wash all over her skin. He leaned in to kiss her but Rachel moved her head at the last second, regaining her power of mind.

"Noah what are you doing?" Her breath came short at his proximity. They'd been married for two years and yet this always seemed to be her body's reaction to him. Noah sighed and slowly released her chair. As it swung in a small circle, he stepped back with his hands on his hips. His long gray coat hung to his knees as he stood in direct contrast to the room he commanded.

"Rachel, we love each other and I know we both want a child. Regardless of whether or not it's the first child of the new civilization, we want a baby. So I say screw it all. The most important thing to them is that you get pregnant by me, so it shouldn't matter how it happens. As long as this baby is half me and half you, it shouldn't matter how it's conceived." Noah let his words sink in for a moment, waiting until realization dawned on her features before he moved closer to her.

"Noah, what you're suggesting goes against—" Rachel watched him shake his head to stop her words.

"Nothing, it goes against nothing at all. I've thought about it and Chairman Goodchild only told us that en vitro was the best way to go, not the only way. And since they've already finished with your en vitro procedure, why not up the chances by repeating the process in a more natural way?" He smiled at her and she was left with no choice but to smile back. Always the rebel, he never liked doing things _exactly_ by the book. It was just one thing on a long list of qualities she'd admired in him from the very start.

"Just let me gather my papers then and we can get home." Noah began to shake his head at her words, coming closer than before as his eyes took on a more predatory shine. At that moment, Rachel knew his exact intentions. "But, wait, _here_? We'll get caught Noah."

"I locked the door," he countered. Absently, he seemed to examine the suspended chair she still sat in. "You know, this is practically a swing." Rachel didn't quite understand his change of topic.

"It's therapeutic, the motion it provides tends to calm women down as this can be a particularly stressful situation." Then, his interest hit her. "_In the chair_? Have you lost your mind?" The way he chuckled made her spine tingle.

"Perhaps, but that's beside the point." Rachel stared at him but as he moved closer, she couldn't force herself to remain indignant. Using his hands to still her, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. It felt as though his mouth could convince her of anything, including this. Her eyes darted to the door but Noah caught her chin and directed her attention back to him. "You trust me Rachel," he asked. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"With every life I've lived." The love in his eyes mixed with something even deeper made her breath catch in her throat. It made her body act of its own free will as she realized her legs had wrapped around his waist. Noah made sure that everything was fairly concealed by his coat and for that she wanted to thank him. For all of his unruly ways, she couldn't have asked for a more loving man.

When his pants were undone, Rachel wondered how long her husband had been thinking of his plan. The evidence pointed at her and she was drawn to him like a magnet. Heat flared at her core, threatening to burn her from the inside out, as Noah positioned himself. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out and drawing attention to the examination room. Each time they joined in this way, she swore to everything that he was made for her and she for him. The anarchic harmony she felt in his embrace could be meant for no one else.

Rachel pulled herself up using the chair's cords and locked Noah's mouth in a fierce kiss. He slipped his tongue alongside hers in a drowsed fashion, as though he had all the time in the world, but Rachel didn't care. Every thought in her mind told her to enjoy every sensation this man inflicted on her body because he made her feel alive. He rocked his hips with a soft motion that both drove her crazy and stoked the flames higher. It didn't make sense how close she was to that precipice but why did it even matter when all she wanted to do was leap off of it?

"Yes," she heard herself sigh, her voice somehow off in the distance. The closer her peak felt, the blurrier the world became, like it was all slipping away in a haze of pleasure that had never been so intense before. Rachel reached out to touch Noah's shoulder but her hands slipped through him like a vapor as he began to fade away. She could still feel him inside of her, the same rocking motion still making her breath short, but everything was disappearing around her…

Suddenly, Rachel found herself sitting up in bed, in her bedroom, breathing heavily. Gone was the blinding white of the examination room, just the soft green of the walls in the bedroom she shared with her husband. As she looked down at the plain white button down shirt she'd worn to bed, her hand caressed her protruding stomach. It had all been a dream, some strange dream. She placed a cool hand to her warm forehead and released a fanatical laugh. The man beside her stirred at the sound and in a second, he was sitting up beside her.

"Rach, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Noah's hand, like a reflex, joined hers on her abdomen. The child inside gave a kick that made them both smile. "Are you okay? Do I need to get you something?" His chest puffed a little as he slipped into devoted-father-to-be mode.

"No I just had a weird dream." Noah visibly deflated and rolled his eyes.

"A dream, that's it? Babe, go back to sleep." With an irritated huff, Rachel reached over and slapped at his chest before he could lie back down. "Hey what was that for?" He rubbed his chest where she'd hit him.

"It's your fault I had the weird dream in the first place Noah." He propped himself up on his elbows and looked pointedly at her stomach again. She knew what he meant by that. Ever since her second trimester had started, she had weird dreams every other night. But she knew that the pregnancy wasn't all to blame for the latest one, considering the subject matter.

"Why was this one my fault," he questioned, clear skepticism in his voice, with an eyebrow ticked up. Quickly, she poked a finger at him and answered,

"Because you're the one who made me watch _Aeon Flux_ earlier tonight which explains all too well why Marton Csokas was telling us that our child was going to bring on the dawn of a new civilization. I don't know why I didn't change the channel when you went to the bathroom." She crossed her arms as Noah sat up again, brows furrowed in total confusion.

"That movie is about a badass female assassin from the future and I didn't hear you complaining while you were gushing over the 'inherent love story that crossed four hundred years'." Rachel narrowed her eyes at his use of air quotes but he just kissed her shoulder. "Face it, you liked the movie." Gently, he pulled her back down to the mattress and turned her so that her back was to his chest.

As his arm curled around her body and he smoothed his hand over her belly, Rachel cleared her throat. "Regardless of whether or not I liked the movie, I've learned my lesson."

"And what's that," he questioned, his voice already sleep-addled once more.

"Until this baby comes, no more science fiction movies before bed."

_**-fin-**_


End file.
